Un moment
by Akana-san
Summary: Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Sur ses lèvres, la sensation encore fraiche lui rappelait que c'était vrai. Il était aimé par Victor. Il était à lui.


La pression était retombée entièrement. Je n'étais pas premier mais voir le sourire de Phichit au sommet du podium était une toute aussi belle récompense. Il était mon ami avant tout et pour mettre entrainé avec lui à Detroit, j'étais aux premières loges pour reconnaître son talent. C'est donc la médaille d'argent au cou et la saveur des lèvres de Victor sur ma bouche, que je terminais la coupe de Chine. A cet instant, il y avait comme un trop plein de bonheur dans mon cœur.

Je grimpais petit à petit les marches qui menaient vers le Grand Prix. Avec Victor à mes côtés, je ne pouvais que gagner. Durant les interviews, je ne pouvais retenir mes regards de dévier inconsciemment vers son visage. Sa bouche, j'étais hypnotisé. Mon premier baiser, sur la glace du stadium de la coupe de Chine avec celui qui était mon idole de toujours. C'était plus que mon imagination aurait pu inventer.

Lui que j'avais admiré depuis mes tous débuts sur la glace, était devenu mon coach. C'était déjà en soi une affaire de l'ordre de l'impossible. Pourtant, la réalité est là pour me le prouver. Il était venu directement chez moi pour m'entrainer. J'avais chéri chaque seconde à ses côtés, ayant l'impression d'être à côté d'un dieu vivant. Pour tout fan de patinage artistique, il était l'idole a adoré. Cependant, ce sentiment n'avait jamais été de l'amour. C'était de la pure admiration. Celle qui me poussait à me dire que j'aimerai partager la glace avec lui dans une compétition.

Puis progressivement, à l'avoir dans ma vie, j'ai vu l'homme en lui. Il n'était pas l'image parfaite de mes posters et c'était mieux ainsi. Il était tactile. Oh mon dieu qu'il l'était. Cela m'avait rendu si mal à l'aise dans les premiers temps. Je n'avais même pas pris ma mère dans mes bras à mon retour de Détroit et dès sa première nuit chez moi, il m'avait pris la main et caressé le visage. Pas étonnant que j'avais fui.

Je ne sais comment, je m'y suis habitué. Pire que ça, je me suis mis à en vouloir plus. Ses étreintes d'encouragement. Son totalement manque de respect de l'espace personnelle. Ses doigts caressant mon visage, j'en voulais toujours plus. Je venais les chercher.

Son enthousiasme me réchauffait le coeur. Ses yeux qui s'illuminent comme un enfant à chaque nouvelle découverte. Son sourire face aux pitreries de Makkachin. Ses grands gestes de bras pour exprimer ses émotions. C'était contagieux. C'était du bonheur.

Sa passion m'enivrait. Son corps devenant grâce incarnée dès la première note de musique. Son sérieux quand il m'entraine pour toujours mieux interpréter l'émotion du patinage. Ses heures entières à répéter encore et encore pour la perfection, pour l'amour de l'art.

Mon cœur avait cédé face à lui. Le mot amour s'est accroché à ses parfaites imperfections, à ce qui faisait de lui un homme. Il n'était plus l'idole inapprochable. J'avais le droit d'appeler son prénom. Il était devenu mon réconfort. Il était à moi et je ne comptais pas le laisser m'échapper.

Pourtant, j'avais encore à apprendre pour savoir partager mes sentiments. Je ne lui en avais pas dit mot, bien que mes rougeurs bien trop nombreuses en disait long. Je ne savais le séduire que sur la glace. Le patinage est devenu ma danse de la séduction, moineau gêné se transformant en paon pour mieux le surprendre.

Aujourd'hui, c'est lui qui m'avait surpris. J'avais accouru vers lui, parce que les larmes étaient passées et que je savais avoir fait de mon mieux. J'avais couru pour qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. J'étais allé à la récolte d'un compliment plein de fierté qui gonflerait mon cœur de joie. C'est son amour que j'ai eu en réponse et je n'aurai pu espérer meilleure récompense : le choc de la pression passionné de ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Depuis mon regard continuait de dévier sans cesse sur sa bouche. J'essayais de garder ma retenue mais j'avais beaucoup trop de mal à me contenir. Je passais ma langue sur mes lèvres, pour récolter la marque qu'il avait laissé. Mon cœur était intenable et chamboulait mon esprit en lui susurrant d'aller l'embrasser.

Victor me regarda du coin de l'œil et un sourire au coin, charmeur, s'afficha sur son visage. La rougeur me prit subitement, ayant eu peur instant qu'il ait lue dans mes pensées. Mon visage était un livre ouvert sur mes émotions, donc oui, il avait lu.

Je détournais un peu le regard, attendant qu'il termine de parler aux reporters et autres journalistes. Il passa sa main sur mon dos, dans un geste naturel. Un frisson vient me prendre subitement, alors qu'il me souffle à l'oreille :

« Rentrons à l'hôtel »

J'hochais la tête, le suivant sans rien dire. Les battements de mon cœur formaient une fanfare assourdissante. J'avais envie de prendre les devants de l'attraper par sa cravate pour dominer ses lèvres. Je n'en fis rien. Je n'étais plus dans mes habits de lumière, le moi anxieux prenais le dessus.

Je récupérais rapidement mes affaires dans les vestiaires, alors qu'il attendait, adossé à la porte. Il regardait sa montre, sa mèche de cheveux voilant avec élégance son visage, avant de le ranger quand il me vit arriver. Il vient prendre ma main, dans une étreinte affectueuse. Je ne la lâchai pas de tout le chemin. J'étais pourtant fébrile de sentir le contact tiède de sa paume contre la mienne. Il était vraiment à moi.

Il m'ouvrit la porte de l'hôtel, sans s'offusquer du silence qu'il avait eu durant tout le chemin. La fatigue prenait de plus en plus le dessus sur moi toute la pression qui pesait sur mes épaules se dissipant, enfin. Il restait juste lui et moi et le confort. Il me poussa gentiment dans la salle de bain, remplissant l'eau de la baignoire. Les yeux brumeux, je baillais un peu en retirant mon haut. Les muscles de mes jambes tremblaient un peu, ayant désormais du mal à rester debout. L'état de mon corps après une compétition était toujours pitoyable. Ce n'était pas tant à cause de l'effort mais surtout à cause du stress ressenti.

Victor s'approcha, ouvrant la fermeture éclair de mon pantalon qui glissa naturellement par terre. Mon dos contre le mur, je me laissais faire, habitué. Après tout, nous finissions toujours nu dans le onsen. Il n'était pas rare que durant les mois d'entrainements, il me déshabille pour me forcer à me reposer. C'était une routine agréable de le laisser prendre le contrôle de mon bien-être. Cela satisfaisait ma possessivité.

J'entrais dans le bain. Mon corps en soupira de soulagement. Il ne tarda pas à me rejoindre, se mettant face à moi. Ses doigts vinrent doucement caresser mes mollets épuisés, dans un massage délicat. Je fermais les yeux pour mieux en profiter. Mes dents mordirent légèrement ma lèvre. Il appuyait un peu plus pour me défaire de mes tensions. Ma main captura la sienne, quand il remonta sur l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Mes yeux se rouvrirent sur lui pour découvrir son visage proche du mien. Ses déstabilisantes prunelles bleu semblaient vouloir me dévorer. Je sentais son souffle contre ma bouche. Mes dents lâchèrent ma lèvre pour venir se poser sur les siennes.

Impulsion soudaine. Toucher salvateur. Les battements de mon cœur étaient de nouveau rugissant à cause de lui. Je prenais le temps de découvrir la pression de la bouche. Il y répondait avec douceur, alors que ses doigts caressaient la courbe nue de ma nuque. Un frémissement s'insinuant le long de ma colonne, alors que mon estomac s'agitait d'émotion. Mes mains agrippèrent ses cheveux doux et ses joues, voulant faire durer notre baiser une éternité. Mes yeux étaient fermement fermés, laissant les sensations du toucher m'envahir.

Je sentais sa main passer sur ma hanche, dans un geste de protection, me gardant près de lui. Doucement, j'entrouvris mes paupières alors que nos lèvres se séparaient dans une lenteur excessive, comme un adieu qui déchire le cœur.

Nos regards s'ancrent profondément. Notre respiration s'emballe sur la même cadence. Dans le même élan, nous revenons s'accrocher l'un à l'autre.

Fébrilement, mes bras passèrent autour de son cou alors qu'il me fit basculer sur lui. Nos jambes s'entremêlèrent dans l'étroitesse du bain; nos bouches se retrouvant pour ne plus se lâcher. Ses doigts tracent des chemins imaginaires sur mon dos, ne faisant que m'agiter un peu plus à l'intérieur.

Soudainement, sa langue humide se créait un chemin entre mes lèvres. J'entrouvris mes lippes pour l'accueillir. J'étais maladroit, ne sachant pas ce que je devais faire. Il prenait son temps, y allant doucement pour que mon agitation cesse et que je suive ses mouvements. Il ne m'imposait rien. Il me proposait simplement une nouvelle façon de partager notre amour.

Je recula un peu, passant ma langue sur mes lèvres en le regardant. Mes doigts se posaient sur son torse, tremblant un peu. Il me sourit, d'un regard tellement doux que ça me serrait le cœur d'émotion.

« On peut arrêter là. On a plein de temps devant nous. »

J'hochais un peu la tête, l'esprit rendu un peu brumeux par tout ça mais je savais qu'il était encore trop tôt pour passer aussi vite à cette étape. Je me mordis un peu la lèvre, déviant un peu le regard. Le rouge aux joues, je murmurais tout bas :

« Est-ce que tu peux me garder dans tes bras ? »

Un léger rire s'échappait de ses lèvres, alors qu'il m'attirait contre lui pour toute réponse. La douceur de sa peau contre la mienne, enveloppé dans l'eau chaude, je ne pouvais demander plus pour célébrer notre victoire, notre amour.


End file.
